Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability of a device, etc. Changing environmental conditions may also affect device communications. For example, physical obstructions (e.g., changes in the foliage density of nearby trees, the opening and closing of doors, etc.), changes in interference (e.g., from other wireless networks or devices), propagation characteristics of the media (e.g., temperature or humidity changes, etc.), and the like, also present unique challenges to LLNs.
Modern LLNs also exhibit a high degree of heterogeneity. Notably, a diverse number of hardware platforms, protocols, interfaces, etc., have emerged to support LLNs. This heterogeneity presents significant challenges to application developers and has led to many LLN services being implemented in the “cloud” (e.g., on remove servers outside of the local LLN). However, this model also places a greater strain on wide area network (WAN) connections between the local LLN and the cloud, which may also have resource constraints in terms of bandwidth, latency, etc. In addition, certain WAN connections (e.g., in rural areas) may exhibit outages and other events that may impinge on the reliability of the network connections.